1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a club-swing alignment apparatus and a frame thereof and, more particularly, to a club-swing alignment apparatus that allows a user to see a reference movement path that the head of the club is supposed to travel along, as well as a frame thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf has long been a popular sport in modern society. When playing golf, a golf rubber tee 9 (as shown in FIG. 1) must be used to support a golf ball 8. In this regard, under the golf player's personal skill and the coach's instructions, the golf player will make fine adjustments to his/her position during the entire swing process of the golf club, trying to successfully hit the golf ball 8.
However, it requires both correct positioning and adept skills to play golf. When the player's positioning is not correct enough or the player is not skillful enough, the golf club can divert from the proper movement path that the golf club is supposed to travel along. As a result, the golf club cannot make contact with the golf ball 8 with the accuracy and force necessary to complete a successful golf swing. An improper golf swing or contact may even result in missing the golf ball 8 completely.
When playing golf, the head of the golf club is required to travel along a predetermined path during a series of continuous motions such as a “back swing”, a “down swing”, “the point of contact with the golf ball” and a “follow through”. This must be completed in a correct fashion in order to powerfully and accurately hit the golf ball in the desired direction. In light of this, Taiwan Patent Nos. I223603, M247246 and M386100 disclose a variety of golf practice apparatuses that can be used by a golf beginner to practice swinging the golf club with the correct positioning as well as practice hitting the golf balls.
During the use of the conventional golf practice apparatus mentioned above, golf beginners still need someone to adjust their positioning. It can be difficult for golf beginners to adjust their position without a coach or expert on hand to help them. This can result in frustration in the learning process of a golf swing. In addition, if said apparatus is not properly used, the users' position is not effectively adjusted. In a worse case scenario, golf beginners may even be injured due to incorrect positioning.
In light of this, it is necessary to provide a club-swing alignment apparatus that allows a user to see a reference movement path that the head of the golf club is supposed to travel along, to improve the accuracy in hitting the ball. This helps the beginners with the learning process when playing the sport of golf without encountering the above mentioned problems.